


Dear J,

by nanasekei



Series: Happy Steve Bingo Fills [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Pining, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanasekei/pseuds/nanasekei
Summary: The new guy is kind of funny. His name is Steve and he’s really small. I kind of like him already because now I’m not the shortest guy in our year anymore.-In which thirteen-year-old Tony Stark starts keeping a journal.





	Dear J,

**Author's Note:**

> For my "Journal" square on the Happy Steve Bingo. Thanks so much for Sheron for the beta and suggestions!

Dear Journal,

Jarvis told me a journal could help when I can’t use my phone in class and I get bored because I already know everything the teachers are saying. So now I’m in Math class and I’m super bored, so I decided to write to make it seem like I’m taking notes.

Ms. Karen is looking my way right now. Let’s see if she buys it.

She bought it. Great. This class is already starting late because she took time out of it to introduce the new student, so I guess she doesn’t has time to check if I’m actually copying the equations.

The new guy is kind of funny. His name is Steve and he’s really small. I kind of like him already because now I’m not the shortest guy in our year anymore.

Great, the bell rang. Ttyl.

* * *

~~Book of Tony~~

~~Tony’s Declassified School Survival Guide~~

~~Death Note~~

Dear J, ~~~~

Yeah, that works for me. I like calling you J. Not my best nickname, but it will have to do.

Today I’m in History class, and it’s been a really fun class. The new guy, Steve, sits right in front of me.

And, like, he’s definitely a huge nerd. Not in the sense that he gets good grades, because I don’t know if he does, but he’s always paying attention to the teacher’s every word. And he never talks during class (I don’t think he’s made any friends yet).

But today he talked. Because Hodge was picking on Banner, and then Steve just stood up and went right in front of the table and told him to stop. Just like that.

Hodge laughed, of course. But it was still pretty cool.

* * *

Dear J,

Here’s a list of all the things more interesting than this class right now:

  * Dum-E’s beeps when he manages to hose something.
  * Mold forming under the teacher’s table.
  * All the Star Wars prequels.
  * Steve Rogers’ socks.



(They’re, like, actual wool socks that go all the way to half of his calf. It’s like he deliberately set out to dress as an uncool loser. They have a pattern of little cows. It’s amazing.)

* * *

Dear J,

I can’t believe I’m writing this, but History class was _awesome_.

Get this: Steve got into a fight with Mr. Jenkins about Columbus. Because Mr. Jenkins had just finished reading a passage from a book about him, and he asked if anyone had any questions, and Steve just raised his hand and Mr. Jenkins was like, “Sure, go ahead, Mr. Rogers” (the teachers like Steve because he’s so quiet) and Steve just said “Why doesn’t it say anything about all the rapes and violence he committed?”.

I don’t think Mr. Jenkins likes Steve very much now.

Still, it was the most interesting thing to ever happen in his class in years. He should be grateful.

* * *

Dear J,

I thought about talking to Steve after class, to let him know I thought it was cool, what he did.

I don’t really go to the cafeteria during lunch, because since Rhodey graduated I don’t really have a table to sit. Eating alone suckssss.

I thought I could sit with Steve, maybe? Because he’s new, so I thought, he probably doesn’t know anyone yet.

But it turns out he does know someone. He sat at the table of this big dude named Bucky Barnes.

I’m eating at the informatics club right now.

* * *

Dear J,

A probably incomplete list of Steve Rogers’ socks:

  * plain black socks (my least favorite)
  * the ones with the cows I mentioned before (he seems to like those, he wears them a lot).
  * red and blue stripped socks (sometimes just one foot paired with another one from the list, usually the plain pair. not sure if political commentary or not)
  * blue socks with little stars
  * blue socks with little R2-D2s (by far my favorite)



The last one makes me wonder if he’s into Star Wars. Maybe he just thinks R2-D2 is cool, though, which is also a valid opinion.

I kind of want to ask, but he’s always with that Barnes guy. It’s hard to get a moment to talk to him.

* * *

Dear J,

Talked to Steve today right after Math class. Ok, actually I kinda ran into him, but then we started talking? I complimented his socks and everything. At first he thought I was making fun of him, but then I showed him a picture of my star wars Lego set and he believed it. We talked so much Ms. Hill had to tell us to shut up and let her start the class.

He’s really funny, J. I didn’t know he was funny.

* * *

Dear J,

Steve invited me to have lunch with them today. Ngl I was a little nervous – didn’t wanna talk to Barnes – but I met his friends, Sam Wilson and this girl, Sharon Carter, and it was actually kind of fun.

It certainly beats eating in the informatics room.

* * *

Dear J,

Yesterday at lunch, Barton sat with us. I didn’t mind it (Barton is ok, I guess) until he decided to make a stupid comment about Barnes and Steve. It was so fucking stupid. Just because Barnes gave Steve his fries. Like, are you in fifth grade?

I could’ve given Steve my fries. I wasn’t gonna eat them anyway. But Barnes offered first. ~~damnit~~

* * *

Dear J,

Today Steve asked me to help him with his math homework. I said yes, I’d love it.

(Why the fuck did I say that? Like, sure, I could’ve said yes, but why did I say I’d love it? That’s such a weird thing to say.

Steve just smiled. But I bet he thought it was weird.)

Now I’m in last period, ignoring Mr. Coulson and getting all nervous because I’m supposed to go to Steve’s house after school.

What if say something stupid? Worse, what if I start rambling and I say something shitty and he gets mad? And am I gonna be a good teacher anyway? I always go off when I talk about Math, sometimes _I_ don’t understand what I’m saying. What if Steve sits there, looks at me with those blue eyes ~~they’re so blue, holy shit~~ and I end up, like, talking about the Hodge conjecture or something? That’s not really date talk.

And is that even a date? Would Steve even want to have a date with me?

Ok, class’s over. Gotta go, J. Wish me luck.

* * *

Dear J,

Yesterday was **AWESOME.**

We talked a lot. I even told him about the Hodge conjecture after all!! And Steve said it was amazing I know this. He sounded like he really meant it (he always sounds like he means everything he says. It’s something in the way he talks).

Steve thinks he’s bad at math, but he isn’t. He just has a harder time with numbers. He’s actually super smart. And he’s so fun to talk to, J. He’s just so...

I don’t know if it was a date. We didn’t kiss or anything. But I had a great time. I hope he asks for help again.

* * *

Dear J,

He asked again!! I’m supposed to help him with his chemistry homework on Saturday. Again not sure if this is a date, but it’s so awesome.

Today at lunch there was something a little different with us. Barnes was there, sure, but I could barely notice his presence, and I bet Steve didn’t either. We were talking about what might happen to Kylo Ren in the next movies. I’m pro-redemption, he’s against it. We talked so much we didn’t even notice when the bell rang.

* * *

_~~Anthony Stark-Rogers~~ _

_~~Anthony Rogers~~ _

_~~Anthony Rogers-Stark~~ _

Dear J,

Can’t really focus on writing lately. I’ve been just scribbling stuff.

(Don’t give me this look. You’re a journal, you can’t judge me.)

* * *

Dear J,

It’s been almost a week since I last wrote here. Feels a bit weird to write down what went on, honestly, but I’m gonna try. I missed writing in you.

So. Apparently, last time I scribbled those stupid names (so fucking _stupid_ ), I was grinning like an idiot, and Hodge started teasing me, asking me what was up. Of course, I can’t keep my mouth shut, so I snapped back at him and he got angry and he and his friends cornered me on the way out and took you out of my backpack and, I mean, you were there. They started reading aloud, laughing the whole time.

Steve was in the bathroom, so he only got to it around the ending, but he definitely heard enough. I was so fucking embarrassed, I couldn’t even think, I just grabbed you and ran away.

Now Steve keeps calling me and I don’t know what to do. I don’t want to answer him because I don’t want to hear him rejecting me, and I don’t want to have to apologize for writing all that stupid shit about him because I didn’t think anyone would read it! I just thought I was being dumb in my journal, alone, like it’s my God-given right as a stupid teenager in love with someone.

Yeah, there, I said it. No point in pretending anymore, I guess, since the whole school has probably heard it by now. I’m in love, and Steve isn’t, and now everyone knows and I just want to stay in my room for the rest of my life.

* * *

Dear J,

 _Barnes_ called me. I answered almost out of surprise, to be honest– I didn’t even know he had my number. He didn’t bother telling me how he got it, he just straight up started saying I needed to answer Steve before he did anything dumber. And then I said “you mean, before he does anything _dumb_ ” (I don’t normally correct people, but I wanted to be an asshole with him), but he answered: “No, idiot, he already did something dumb”.

And then I found out Steve got suspended.

Because he punched Hodge in the face.

I kind of didn’t have anything to say to that, so Barnes was just like “yeah, I know” and told me the whole story. Apparently, a few days after the mess, Steve went to Hodge, because he wanted to get Hodge to apologize to me (he’s a fan of impossible causes) and of course Hodge told him to fuck off and I guess he said something about me (Barnes didn’t know what it was because Steve refused to repeat) and then Steve _punched his face._

And that’s. I mean, that’s the most awesome thing I’ve ever heard, right? So I told that to Barnes, and he was all like: “Of course you think that. You two idiots were made for each other”.

So I guess I don’t hate Barnes anymore.

And I’m calling Steve tonight. Wish me luck.

* * *

Dear J,

I’m writing this now in Steve’s room. He went downstairs to see if the popcorn was ready, and I thought I’d update you a little.

When I called him, yesterday, at first he was super shocked I was actually talking to him. I asked how he was, and I told him about my talk with Barnes (guess I should start calling him Bucky now?). He said he was fine, which is Steve speak for “Hodge totally punched him back”, so I wanted to see him, and he told me come over.

And… I’m here now, so you can guess how it went. We didn’t fuck or anything – Steve told me he’s never done it before with anyone, and when we do it I want it to be special, so special he never wants to do it with anyone else. But we kissed, and we kissed a _lot,_ and let me tell you, we’d totally still be kissing if we didn’t have to stop and do other meaningless things, like breathing and sleeping.

Steve says he didn’t kiss many people before me, but he’s such a great kisser, J. He’s just- he tastes so good and his mouth is so soft and just… Yeah. Awesome. 10/10, would do it again (will do it again as soon as he gets back with the popcorn).

We talked about you, too. He said he thinks it’s "super cute", that I write in you – and then he flushed and started saying he didn’t mean to be condescending, which was super cute too. He says he’s not good at writing many things, mostly he draws.

He showed me a few of his drawings. I’m in a few, and there’s one of both of us holding hands, which was how the kissing started.

Now I’m listening to his steps coming up the stairs, so I better go. I’m so happy, J. I didn’t even know I could get this happy.

* * *

Dear J,

The best things about dating Steve Rogers, in no particular order.

  * Getting to see his socks’ drawer and pick out my favorites for him to wear on our dates (the R2-D2 pair is still the winner, but he’s got one with little stars he only wears at home that I kind of love because I’m the only one who sees it).
  * Eating his mom’s cookies.
  * Joining his mom in her efforts to make him eat more (and the way he frowns and gets all grumpy about it).
  * Watching him shoot angry glares at Hodge any time he breathes in my direction (I considered telling Steve to relax, but, honestly, I kind of love it when he does that).
  * Cuddling with him in bed while he watches this youtube video I found that proves Kylo’s redemption is inevitable.
  * Kissing the little freckles behind his ears and watching as he blushes all over.
  * The smile he’s gonna give when I show him this list.



Gotta go, J. Ttyl.

P.S.: It’s totally gonna be “Stark-Rogers”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy it - I was very insecure about this one because it's not a style I had tried before. Anyway. You know the drill: Comments and kudos make my day; and, if you want to, you can reblog the fic here.


End file.
